Love atop the Lighthouse
by Bulldo
Summary: A MiaIsaac story based rightafter they defeat the fusion dragon


Disclaimer: I dont own golden sun or the any of the characters they belong to nintendo.

Love atop the lighthouse

The fusion dragon let out its final cry as the worn out and hurt adepts finally killed it. One by one each adept fainted from exhaustion, except Mia.she would have healed them although she was out of pysenergy. She looked around at her commrades her eyes rested on Isaac. Mia never felt alone until Alex left her she loved Alex and felt terrible when he left. But then Isaac came into her life, and so did Ivan and Garet, but Isaac stood out of the commrades, besides the fact that Ivan sometimes called Mia, mom, on accident.

Flashback

Mia had been cleaning clothes at the river and Ivan walked in.

"Mom could Isaac asked if you could wash his scarf?" Ivan asked holding the dirty scarf up.

Mia giggled queitley so Ivan couldnt hear "Sure Ivan I could do that, but my name is Mia, but if you want to call me Mom that is fine."

Ivan blushed madly and ran off.

End of Flashback

Mia smiled a weak smile at the memory beacuse thats the strongest smile she could get. Then another memory came a memoty of Isaac after the Colossal

Flashback

It was the middle of the night everyone was asleep but Mia, she was to worried about Isaac, he had fainted right after he one. So she decided she would read a book all night just so if he woke up there would be someone there instead of darkness. She glanced over at Isaac every five seconds, she was suprised she was even getting anywhere in her book. Then she glanced over and one of his eyes was half open, she was so excited and ran over to his bedside and brought up a chair and sat right by him.

"Wasnt... that... exciting?" Isaac asked dumbly

EXCITING!!! What did he think she was doing while he battled... laughing? She was balling sobs of worry everytime he took a hit! "Uh... Yeah.... I guess so...." Mia said.

"You were scared.... werent you? After a I got hit in the arm badly I looked out and you were crying...." Isaac said and Mia blushed a little "I dont like to see you worry...."

"Jenna.... dont fall for Isaac he wore spiderman underwear when he was little...." Garet said in his sleep.

Mia and Isaac both looked at Garet whowas hugging himself in his sleep. "Uh huh... so Garet does have a special person...." Isaac said but then Mia looked uncomfortable as he said, Special Person, "Sorry I didnt mean to..."

"No its alright... Alex was my special person, but now...." Tears formed in her eyes but she felt something on her hand that made her stop.

"Mia you are never alone and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here and Ivans here.... I wouldnt suggest talkn to Garet." Isaac stopped and they both giggled "If you keep looking you will find another special person.... I have one." Isaac said

"Really? Who?" Mia asked

"Cant tell, but she is very special." Isaac said and then rested his eyes "Good night, Mia."

"Good night Isaac" Mia said and from that moment she knew who her special person was.

End of flashback

Mia closed her eyes and sat down Is Isaac's special person me?

Suddenly Alex appeared "Hello, Mia"

Mia picked up her staff "get back" she warned

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me?" Alex asked

"Alex I dont love you anymore... I...I..I love someone else." Mia said

"Really" alex looked around he went to Garet first "No to buff" he went to Ivan "No to short" then he stopped at Isaac "Hmm... strong and good size... you like him"

"S-S-so what if I do?" Mia asked

"Does he make you laugh?" Alex asked

"Yes"

"Does he make you relaxed"

"Yes"

"Does he..."

"Alex do you want to know one thing he doesnt do that you do?"

"What?"

"He doesnt make me cry."

And with that Alex disappeared.

Then Mia plopped herself down and shivered, it was cold very cold up this high. Then she felt warmth go around her neck and she looked down and Isaacs scarf was around her.

"I dont like to see a water adept cold." Isaac said

"Uh... Thanks..." Mia said and silence fell over them for along time "Uh Isaac?"

"Yeah?" Isaac said as he wiped dragon blood off of his sword.

"Awhile ago ou told me you had a special person.... Can you tell me who it it now?"

Isaac frowned he didnt want to tell her because what would she think of him?

"Because I found my special person..." Mia said queitly

"Erm... well..." Isaac couldnt find the words he wanted to say because her special person coudnt be him! Then he felt Mia's head leaning on his shoulder.

"My special person is...."

"No wait! I know it isnt me but my special person is....is... you! Your like the prettiest girl I ever met! The moment I saw you, that little frustrated girl at mercury lighhouse!" Isaac spat out everything that Mia dreamed someone would say to her.

"Isaac I... I.... was going to say you." Mia said and smiled she could only dream of this happening.

Isaac laughed he felt so stupid for blurting everthing out "Mia I've been wanting to say this, I love you!"

"Isaac, I love you." Mia said and they slowly became inches away from each othter than their lips met.

Garet looked up and saw Isaac and Mia kissing "What the fu-" Garet whispered but stopped because Ivan smacked him.

"Shush their having a moment they wont want to forget!" Ivan said

The end. 


End file.
